The New Kid
by doctorwho9000
Summary: A mysterious kid lands onto the grounds of Kadic one Fall night leaving the gang puzzled. Also he knows about XANA and Lyoko, so who is he? There will be some romance: Yumi/Ulrich Jeremy/Aelita Odd/Jade (O.C) O.C.(Jack)/?
1. Who is he?

_**Hello to those of you reading this! I do not own Code Lyoko its characters, and etc. Also when they say something about the U.S. it's because the show is from France and set in France when you see X.A.N.A. target the school in the episode: Satellite.**_

* * *

When your phone rings at 2:30 in the morning it's never good news especially when you're me, Yumi Ishiyama and you have to keep saving the world from an evil supercomputer, X.A.N.A. I picked it up and saw it was my boyfriend, Ulrich calling (we've been dating for at least three months now).

"Hey, what's so urgent?" I said sleepily.

"Come to Kadic quickly, there's an unconscious kid down here, we think X.A.N.A. did this," Ulrich said.

"Ok I'll be right there," I said and then I hung up. I threw on some sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie, since its fall after all.

'I wonder who this kid is?' I thought to myself as I saw an ambulance and police cars. I rushed to the scene where I saw Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy huddled around the unconscious body.

"Hey guys," I said running up to them, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Wish we knew," Jeremy said, "Though we have been able to identify him. His name is Jack Smith, he has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, his height is 5'3", and weighs 115 pounds."

I was shocked he knew all of that, though Jeremy is a genius and all but this was new. "How do you know all of this?" I asked questioningly.

"Easy, his learners permit. Also he is 14 years old and his birthday is May 8th, also curiously, he's from the United States," Jeremy said.

"Then X.A.N.A. must have done this to him,"

"Looks that way," said Aelita, "Though it must have injured him in the fall."

"Step aside children," said Principal Delmas, "We need to get him to the hospital."

They loaded Jack into the ambulance and Aelita said, "I want to go with him."

"You can't remember?" Jeremy said in a whisper, "What if X.A.N.A attacks?"

"Good point."

"I'll go," I said.

"Me too," added Ulrich.

"Great you two lovebirds will keep him so much company," Odd said in a teasing manner.

"SHUT UP ODD!" Ulrich and I screamed.

"Geez, calm down," he said.

"See you guys later," I said before we went into the ambulance.

We got in and the ambulance and as it drove away the kid, Jack woke up and said, "X.A.N.A. has set up a trap… you need to avoid…." He fell back into a coma and the paramedics picked up the pace.

What did he mean by avoiding something or someone? Better yet, how did he know about X.A.N.A.?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Jack's Story

**A/N: This chapter is in Ulrich's POV, and later chapters might be the characters in general or someone's POV.**

* * *

Ulrich's POV

We got to the hospital in just ten minutes, and they rushed Jack into surgery and they left me and Yumi in room 100, the room he was going to be taken to later. He surprisingly only broke a few bones.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yumi asked, "He took a pretty nasty fall, almost 100 meters!"

"Yeah he'll be fine," I said, "But how does he know about XANA and Lyoko?"

"No clue," Yumi said then took big yawn, "Gosh I'm so tired, this couldn't have happened in the morning?"

I yawned back, "Well we can't really predict a XANA attack or something like this now can we?"

"No I guess not," she replied.

The next I knew it was nine in the morning and me and Yumi were cuddling, I guess we fell asleep. I woke her up.

"Hey Yumi, it's time to get up," I said.

"Huh… Oh it's morning, good morning Ulrich," she lazily replied.

"About time you to lovebirds woke up," said Jack standing up by the side of the bed.

"We had no idea you were awake," I replied.

"Well now since we're all up lets head back to Kadic then"

"You need to stay here and rest," Yumi said, "Also we need to get you home."

"Uh no way sweet cheeks," he replied, "I can't go back or XANA will just attack me and you guys would have no idea I was in danger."

"So how do you know about Lyoko and XANA?" I asked.

"Well it all started when my computer was acting weird," he started, "Then all of a sudden a weird symbol came up, XANA's. Pretty soon my computer started to attack me. I ran from place to place, different states, Mexico, and Canada, but the attacks followed me. When I was hiding out in Canada, I did some research and found out about Franz Hopper, Lyoko, and XANA. I had then read some recent report data from France talking about strange things going on."

"I thought they all disappeared in out returns to the past," Yumi said.

"Alas, no they did not," he kept going, "They are just hidden files that no one can access so in theory no one remembers. Anyways back to my story. I was about to come here when suddenly one of XANA's monsters, a block shaped one, came out of nowhere and shot me. Suddenly I was falling from 95 meters onto your school grounds. Luckily I landed with a huge thud, your friends found me."

He then fell, even though he had prefect balance standing up just a second ago.

"Are you all right?" Yumi and I said as we rushed over to him.

"Yep," he struggled to say, "I'm fine but, ouch; XANA has activated a tower,"

"What?" we both said confused.

"XANA has activated a tower and is going to go after your friends," he said starting to appear short of breath, "This is XANA's way of getting back at me but I need to go with you guys to Lyoko to stop this. It's the only way."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi said, "He's in no condition to fight on Lyoko, let alone walk."

"Yumi listen to me," Jack said, "It's a matter of Life and Death for me now wait outside in the hall while I get dressed then we'll go ok?"

"Fine," Yumi said, "Just hurry up and be careful."

"Alright," he said, "I will."

So Yumi and I headed out into the hall and waited.

**To Be Continued!**

**R&R!**


	3. Hospital Escape

**A/N: Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of The New Kid! Hope you guys like it, R&R and all that good stuff. This chapter is going to be in Jack's POV.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I put on a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a grey hoodie, then went out into the hall.

"Ready?" Yumi asked.

"Yep," I said, "Any plans on sneaking out of here?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "Play it cool and hope no one questions us."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, "Let's go!"

So we were able to walk almost all the way out of the hospital when someone shouted, "Stop those kids!" And security guards began to chase us. We ran outside and I was looking around for a car while Yumi and Ulrich argued.

"Great plan, huh?" Yumi said sarcastically, "We're for sure going to get caught."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know!" Ulrich yelled. Then they stopped and laughed, and then they had a short kiss to make up.

"Well if you lovebirds are ready," I said pulling up in a white ford focus, "Mind if we get a move on here?"

"Where did you," Ulrich began.

"No time for questions just get in!"

So they hoped in and I took off heading to the factory. We were pulling up when the wail of police sirens coming our way startled us.

"Quick let's run into the factory," Yumi said, "They are still a few blocks away, they probably won't see us."

"Alright," Ulrich and I nodded in agreement.

We then took one of the four ropes and swung down. We then went into the elevator and went into the control room, Jeremy was already there.

"What took you so long?" he asked, "I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for hours! Also what is he doing here?"

"Well first off we had to escape from the hospital and Jack drove, we'll tell you about that later, and he knew about the activated tower before you called," Yumi said.

"Whoa, anyways you two get to the scanners and Jack you're going to explain to me how you knew about that, Lyoko, and XANA," Jeremy said.

So Yumi and Ulrich went to the scanners while I waited for them to be virtualized, I was planning on telling him the same story I told Yumi and Ulrich…

* * *

**R&R**

**Look for the next chapter, coming soon! **


	4. A Trip to Lyoko

**A/N: This chapter is just going to be taking about the characters in general, just give you guys a heads up!**

* * *

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Jeremy said as Yumi and Ulrich got virtualized, "Now that is done," he said turning to Jack, "Can you please explain to me how you know about all of this?"

"Sure," Jack said, "Here is."

So Jack told Jeremy the same story he told Yumi then a voice came from the computer.

"Hey Einstein! We could use some help down here," said Odd, "GAAaahh!"

"Oh no Odd!" Jeremy yelled, "But since you're here Jack and you know about everything why not give them a hand?"

"Sure I'll head down to the scanners," Jack said rushing past Odd, "Isn't it that kid from last night?"

"Sure is Odd, he knows about Lyoko and XANA so no need to worry,"

"Alright,"

Jack reached the scanners and got in one, "Ready when you are Jeremy! Start the process."

"Ok then, Transfer Jack. Scanner Jack. Virtualization!"

Jack was virtualized and appeared in a dark blue robe, sort of like a ninja but black pants and black shoes with sword next to the remaining Lyoko gang facing an army Bloks and Kankrelats.

"It's about time you got here!" yelled Yumi as she threw a fan at a Blok, then it blew up.

"Leave it to me," Jack said, moving at super speed and slashing the remaining Bloks, then clicked a button on his sword and shot laser arrows at the remaining Kankrelats.

"Aelita, head to the tower!" Jack said.

"_That was impressive!" _said Jeremy.

"Yeah great job," said Ulrich.

"_Yeah go Einstein #3!"_ shouted Odd.

"Odd, really? Calling him Einstein already?" said Yumi, then she turned to Jack, "Really great job Jack."

"Thanks," said Jack partially interrupted by Odd saying, _"Well if he knew about Lyoko then he is already an Einstein."_

"_Settle down everyone Aelita has deactivated the tower,"_ said Jeremy interrupted, _"Looks like we'll need a return to the past, the police that were following Jack are coming into the factory."_

"Return to the past now!"

A big ball of white light came over everywhere and returned everything and everyone into the past, so Jack, Yumi, and Ulrich were back out in the hallway in the hospital.

"Well the world is safe, again," said Ulrich.

"Yep," said Yumi nodding in agreement.

"Anyways, this time I'm going to check out and we will walk to Kadic and I'll enroll," said Jack.

"Sounds like a better plan," said Yumi.

So they checked Jack out and headed to Kadic…

**R&R!**


	5. XANA's at it again

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter five of The New Kid! I know I try to update daily but I was crazy busy yesterday but here it is!**

* * *

Two days after Jack falling onto Kadic, he was officially a student there. It did take a good amount of forgery from Odd to get him in as another one of his cousins but Jack had to take the last name Stones, so he was supposed to be Aelita's brother.

"Thanks again for getting me in Odd," Jack said.

"No problem, just remember your last name is Stones now okay Einstein," Odd replied.

"Yeah I know,"

Soon Jeremy and the others came rushing towards them interrupting their conversation.

"Guys XANA has activated another tower!" Aelita said.

"I was going to say that!" said Jeremy.

"Oops!" Aelita said then kissed him on the cheek.

Jeremy blushing and sweating managed to say, "No, that's fine you said it."

"Works every time," she whispered into Jack's ear.

Soon, the gang heard screaming and they saw Sissi and her crew running away from two Tarantulas and the Scyphozoa. The monsters then turned to the Lyoko crew and came at them.

"What?" Jeremy said confused, "XANA was able to materialize Tarantulas and the Scyphozoa! Aelita quick, get behind me!"

"Not so fast there Jeremy," Jack said, "XANA might also want to steal others memory, too." He said pointing to himself.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot,"

"No problem,"

"I hate to break up an Einstein convention," Odd said, "But the monsters are coming closer!" As he dogged a bullet.

"Alright here's the plan," Ulrich said, "You guys head to Lyoko and Odd and I will take care of these guys,"

"Right!" everyone shouted in agreement.

So Aelita, Jack, Jeremy, and Yumi headed toward the Factory while Odd and Ulrich started to battle the monsters.

"So what do you propose for the Scyphozoa?" Odd said.

"I think I know," Ulrich said, "Follow me." As he lead the way to the cafeteria.

The rest of the Lyoko group was at the Factory.

"_Alright time to deactivate another tower!"_ Jeremy's voice said, _"Transfer Aelita, Jack, and Yumi. Scanner. Virtualization!"_

So the group was scanned into the Forest sector. Jeremy materialized the Overwing and the Overboard, Yumi and Aelita hopped onto the Overwing and Jack on the Overboard.

"You know Jeremy, magenta really isn't my color," Jack said, "Maybe you can think of programming me a vehicle since I'm here to stay."

_"I will soon but right now may I remind you there is a tower to deactivate!"_ he replied.

"Oh yeah sorry,"

"Ready to go?" Yumi asked him and Aelita.

"Yep!" they replied and they sped off to the tower.

* * *

**R&R**

**Ciao!**


	6. Tower DeActivated!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated a lot, but I'm going to update during the week, Mon.-Fri. But here is the 6****th**** chapter of The New Kid.**

* * *

Aelita, Jack, and Yumi arrived at the tower only to find that it was surrounded by Bloks, Krabs, and Kankrelats.

"Well we can take them," said Yumi.

"Yep," Jack agreed, "Alright, Aelita hide, and we'll take care of the monsters."

Aelita nodded and went to hide as Yumi and Jack went to work on the monsters.

Just then Jeremy got a call from Ulrich and answered.

"Ulrich how are things going?"

"Not so good, we managed to stop the Scyphozoa with cutting its tentacles with knifes but we're stuck in the cafeteria fighting the Tarantulas how are things on Lyoko?" he said quickly.

"They are doing well, Jack and Yumi only have a few monsters to destroy and they still have 40 life points left," Jeremy replied.

"Tell them to hurry up we are running out of time here!" Ulrich shouted before the connection was lost.

"Guys hurry up! Ulrich and Odd are in trouble!"

"Relax Einstein, Aelita is starting to de-activate the tower," Yumi said.

Just then Aelita's voice said: "Jeremy! The tower is de-activated; launch a return to the past!"

"Alright," Jeremy said, "Return to the past now!"

And so the world set off on another journey back in time…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**

**R&R!**


	7. Jade Andrews

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has been awhile but I've been busy due to family stuff and school. Sorry I haven't written as much but here is the next chapter of The New Kid!**

* * *

The Lyoko gang was back sitting at the benches they had been before the XANA attack, but this time Jeremy asked a question to Jack, "Why does XANA want your memory?"

"I think I know why," he said, "It's probably because I know too much about him and Lyoko."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the sound of police sirens, more than one.

"Great, what is it now?" Odd said.

"It's probably the new girl," Sissi said walking up to the group, "Her name is Jade Andrews and she's the daughter of the president."

"Whoa! The presidents' daughter!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Wow, for an Einstein you're pretty dumb," Sissi said, "It's the president of the United States daughter and her name is Jade Andrews."

"Oh," Aelita replied.

Just then the police cars had arrived accompanied by a black sedan, and out stepped a beautiful girl with long black hair with green tips, green eyes, and light tan skin, blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. Also two guards stepped out too.

"You guys don't have to follow me everywhere!" Jade said.

"We have our orders from your father ma'am," one of the guards said.

"Well just go back to D.C. and let him know I'll be fine!" she said walking toward the group.

"She's hot! Whatta babe!" Odd said before she got there prompting a slap from Yumi and Aeltia, "Ouch!"

"Well you deserved it," Yumi replied.

By this time Jade had introduced herself to everyone and Sissi, not in the mood to talk to her left. She then told the group something shocking.

"Alright I know I just met you guys but I believe Lyoko is in grave danger,"

"How do you know?" Ulrich said.

"Also how is it in danger?" Jack said, "No one else but us six knew until you said you knew."

"Ok fine I'll tell you how I know," she said, "I was surfing the web until I came across a website but it wasn't a website, it was a hiding spot for X.A.N.A. where he stored data for Lyoko. So I took it to my dad and he declared it dangerous to the world and enrolled me here to cover up the destruction of it."

"So those secret service agents where just here to help destroy the supercomputer and Lyoko?" said Jack.

"Pretty much," Jade replied.

"Guys we need to get to the factory quick," Ulrich said, "I think I just saw those cars head toward the factory."

"Alright then let's go," Jeremy said, "And you too Jade since you already know what we are up against."

So they raced to the factory, hoping they can get there before the secret service…

* * *

**R&R**

**Also this weekend I will update and end The New Kid, but don't worry, there will be a sequel!**

**And thanks to ****DCLWLOKPR44424** for the OC suggestion!  



	8. Not So Normal Agents

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday so it's going to be today and tomorrow I will update! Anyways here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

The Lyoko group plus one made it to the factory only to see the two secret service agents destroying the place. Though, they all saw the XANA symbol in their glasses.

"XANA can't you be a little more original in your attacks?" Odd asked the possessed agents, "I mean seriously, how many times have you tried to destroy this place? 20 times? 30?"

"Enough kidding around, Odd," Aelita said, "And let's hurry to Lyoko."

"You guys go," Jack said, "Me and Odd will take care of these guys." He said motioning towards the elevator.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the elevator went down while Jack and Odd took on the agents.

* * *

"_Alright guys get in the scanners,_" Jeremy said, "_You too Jade but you'll have to go last so that I can scan you in._"

"No problem," she replied.

"_Now, Transfer: Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Scanner. Virtualization! Ok Jade your turn._"

Jade stepped in the scanner.

"Scanner Jade," The process took a few seconds then it was done. The scanner doors opened.

"Alright Jeremy I'm ready!" Jade yelled.

"_Ok I'm starting the process, Transfer: Jade. Scanner: Jade. Virtualization!_"

Jade materialized in front of the gang in a baby blue suit with black strips on it and baby blue ears and a tail, like a tiger.

"Nice outfit," Ulrich said.

"Thanks!" Jade replied.

"_Guys get a move on there are monsters coming your way!" _Jeremy's voice said as their vehicles materialized with a new vehicle, a navy blue overboard.

"I guess the board is for me then?" Jade replied.

"_Actually its Jack's vehicle I programmed but I'll program you one later right now focus on the task at hand: de-activating the tower!_"

"We'll be right on it Jeremy," Aelita said as they sped off towards the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Odd where busy battling the agents but they both had enough and where both knocked on the ground. They got back up but hid behind some pillars while the XANA puppets shot at them.

"I hope they are at the tower," Odd said, "I can't take much more of this."

"Me neither," Jack replied, "And I really hope so, this is getting brutal."

**R&R and all that good stuff, also thanks again to ****DCLWLOKPR44424 for the suggestion of Jade Andrews and her normal and Lyoko outfits!**


	9. Jade's a Natural

**A/N: Hey guys! School is really starting to bug me since I can't update my fanfic(s) very often. Oh well that's what weekends are for! Here is chapter 9 on Saturday I hope if not Sunday.**

* * *

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jade all made it to the tower and were fighting off some remaining Bloks and Krabs. Jade was doing very well with her laser beam, a gun that was capable of shooting lasers and she was blasting monsters left and right.

"You're a natural!" Aelita said, "Have you had any training?" she said taking out a Blok and Krab.

"Actually I did," Jade said taking the rest of the Bloks out, "My dad made me take some combat training when I was young to defend myself."

"That sounds cool," Ulrich said then taking out a Krab.

"I think that was a good move on her dad's part," Yumi said taking out the final Krab, "Women should know how to defend themselves against attackers."

"It was pretty boring though," Jade replied, "I was the only girl there though that didn't make a difference," she winked, "I went out with one though his name was..."

"_Sorry to interrupt but Jack and Odd are really getting the heat upstairs!_" Jeremy's voice echoed.

"Sorry we were just having a friendly chat," Jade replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Odd were badly bruised and the agents were closing in on them.

"Well this might be it," Odd said.

"True but it's not over until it's over," Jack replied, but the agents pulled him and Odd up by their throats but they soon fell to the ground releasing them.

"Ready for a return to the past?" Jack said.

"More than ever this time," Odd replied.

* * *

The return trip was a success and the group was back at the benches when Jade first talked to them.

"Shouldn't we go after the agents who brought you here?" Jeremy asked Jade, "Don't they have orders from your dad still?"

"You crack me up Jeremy," Jade replied, "The agents had no idea in the first place only I knew and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Then how did you convince your dad to let you come to Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"Easy enough," she said, "All I had to do was bug him and say it would be a great learning experience and he agreed to it."

"Great now that we know how Jade got here can we go get something to eat I'm starving!" Odd said.

Everybody laughed then they all headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, there will be longer ones coming soon.**


	10. Love is in the air

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile school is very busy and I haven't had a writing spurt. This chapter might be short but I will try to update more often! Also there is romance in the air this chapter!**

* * *

The Lyoko crew had just finished breakfast and were heading out the door when Odd stopped Jade.

"Hey Jade can I talk to you for a second?" Odd asked.

"Sure thing," said Jade.

Odd waited until everyone left and then started to talk to Jade.

"Ok Jade I got to ask you something," Odd said.

"Well shoot," she replied.

"I... I.. I like you and will you go out with me?"

"Yes,"

"Oh my god yes!" Odd yelled and then suddenly kissed Jade which lasted about two minutes. Then Jade broke the kiss.

"Alright Odd this is great but I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you why I'm really here,"

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

"Um, Aelita I also need to talk to you," Jeremy said.

"Alright what is it Jeremy?" Aeltia said.

Jeremy leaned in and kissed Aelita. She replied back with a kiss.

"Belpois!" Jim yelled, "No public displays of affection! Same goes for you Stones!"

"I'm sorry Jim I don't know what came over me," Jeremy said.

"Ok Belpois I believe you it seems like Love is in the air at Kadic," he said motioning towards Jack and Sissi.

"Wait a second!" Aelita yelled, "Jack has no feelings at ALL for Sissi. N-O-N-E."

"Then why are they kissing then?" Jim said, "Well I don't get today's youth I assume." He said walking away.

"Aelita," Jeremy said, "Hasn't XANA used human feelings before to manipulate us?"

"I think he did if not he would try, it would explain everything,"

Just then Jack came to his senses and pushed Sissi away, "What am I doing? I'm sorry I do not like you in that way, or any way!"

"Well I'm sorry you can't accept all of this!" Sissi yelled at him.

Jack then walked toward Jeremy and Aelita fuming.

"What is happening?" Jack asked, "That just doesn't happen everyday."

"No it doesn't and we think XANA is behind it," Aelita replied.

"Well we better hurry," said Jeremy, "Because it looks like Jim and Mrs. Hertz are hitting it off quite well," he said motioning towards the lip-locked teachers.

"We should indeed hurry," Jack said, "Me and Aelita will head to the factory and Jeremy you gather Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jade."

They all nodded in agreement and headed off to carry out their assigned tasks.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter coming tomorrow, hopefully.**

**R&R!**


	11. XANA's True Colors

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter in The New Kid saga.**

* * *

Jeremy looked all over Kadic to find the rest of the gang. Finally he caught up with Yumi and Ulrich in his dorm room, but they were fighting.

"Yes it is!" Ulrich said.

"No it's not!" Yumi yelled back, obviously the argument had no true topic.

"What are you to fighting about?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually we have no idea," Ulrich said, "We just started to fight, it came out of nowhere."

"XANA!" cried Jeremy, "His attack IS to control human emotions!"

"Who knows what XANA can control then," Yumi said.

"For starters, he can control the leaders of the world's emotions," Ulrich said.

Just then the most shocked look entered Jeremy's face.

"What is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Today is not the best day to attack XANA!" Jeremy yelled at the air, "But to answer your question Yumi, today is the peace meeting between the president of the United States and the leader of North Korea."

"How is that a bad thing?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah it's a bad thing! North Korea has a large supply of missiles that could surely bring the end of the world. Now not saying it will happen but if one harsh word is said to either side from anyone at that meeting, a war could break out easily or could cause World War III if another country or countries are mentioned."

"Then we should get everyone to the factory then," Yumi suggested.

"Yes, Jack and Aelita are already there we just need to find Jade and Odd," Jeremy said.

"Last I saw them they were lip-locked in the cafeteria," Ulrich said.

Suddenly, the radio came on and an announcer's voice came on.

"Good Morning, or Good Afternoon to those of you who are tuning in, and welcome to the peace meeting between North Korea and the United States. Now before we begin, this a big step for both countries…"

Jeremy quickly shut off the radio, "This is not what we need to be listening to right now. I'll monitor the conference from the factory now all we need to do is get Jade and Odd."

Ulrich and Yumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So that's why you're here!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yes true story," Jade replied.

Jade barely got her words out when Jeremy stormed in.

"Alright you two, head to the factory now,"

"Geez Einstein what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" Jeremy yelled, "You two are kissing like there is no tomorrow while XANA is out there, planning on using a peace meeting between two countries to potentially take over the world! That's what the matter is."

"Alright calm down," Jade said, "Now let's go."

"Ok," the two said.

So they walked out of the cafeteria, joined Ulrich and Yumi, then headed off to the factory to hopefully save the world…

**End Chapter 11 **

**Feel free to drop a review!**


	12. Scyphozoas and a New Monster

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but school has occupied my time for a while so expect 2 NEW CHAPTERS this weekend! Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The gang had rushed to the factory meeting grave news; the scyphozoa had got hold of both Aelita and Jack.

"What the hell XANA!?" yelled Jeremy, "I'm only one person!"

"Relax Einstein, send us in to save them," Odd said.

Just then the scyphozoa released Jack and he then shot Aelita free.

"Thank god you guys are ok," Jeremy said.

"_Yeah_," said Jack

"So why did the scyphozoa release Jack?" Ulrich asked.

"Never mind now!" Jeremy yelled, "Get to the damn scanners!"

"Hey watch the mouth Einstein," Jade added before heading down.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

* * *

"Ok everyone is finally here Jeremy," Aelita said.

"_Great now go to the tower, fast!_"

Just then, Jeremy's alert system flicked on with multiple news channels confirming the worst: America and North Korea were going to duke it out with nuclear missiles.

"_Shit!_" Jeremy yelled.

"Hey Einstein what did I say about that foul language?" Jade said.

"_Sorry it's just that the peace meeting just fell through,_"

"That's a good reason to curse," Odd added.

"Never mind the foul language!" Aleita screamed, "We need to deactivate the tower and fast!"

"Ok princess," Ulrich said, "We'll deactivate the tower."

"_Alright,_" Jeremy said, "_I'm sending your vehicles, and then head due west,_"

The vehicles materialized and a new one appeared; a vehicle similar to the Overwing but baby blue with grey stripes.

"Thanks for the vehicle Jeremy!" Jade said excitedly.

"_You're welcome but get back to the task at hand: deactivating the tower!_"

And with that they sped off into the west.

* * *

**_Even more time later…_**

* * *

"Jeremy we reached the tow-," Jack said cut off by the shots of Krabs.

"XANA why can't you just play nice for once?" Odd asked sarcastically.

Suddenly Jeremy heard the group gasp and a strange reading came onto the screen. The reading was of a monster but not like the ones they've gone up against before and Jeremy had a feeling this would be a difficult task to destroy this "creation" of XANA's.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was to reintroduce chapters as a par of my new chapter weekend. So, did you like it? Leave your thoughts below and Chapter 13 will be out tomorrow or Sunday!**


	13. Another Tower Deactivation

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been FOUR WHOLE MONTHS for an update, I got busy with school and I had writers block. But now here it is, Chapter 13 of: The New Kid!**

* * *

****"What the hell is that thing?" Odd wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Jade said, "It looks like Frankenstein's monster."

She was right on the description of the monster. It was all of XANA's monsters crudely stitched together. But their attacks are combined to form one super attack which was one giant laser beam with tremendous power.

"_I don't care if it was a My Little Pony_!" Jeremy yelled, "_Just kill it and deactivate the tower! I estimate nuclear war soon since the US is now on Defcon 2 so hop to it!_"

"Aye aye Einstein!" everyone replied.

"Ok everyone let's attack the monster," Jack said, "and I'll cover Aelita so that she can get to the tower."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jack and Aelita left on his vehicle and the others started to attack the monster. After about 10 minutes of fighting, they heard Jeremy's voice again.

"_What is taking so long_?" he said, "_Normally it doesn't take this long to knock out one of XANA's creeps_."

"If you haven't noticed Jeremy this is not one of XANA's 'normal' creeps," Ulrich said.

"What is his health levels Jeremy?" Yumi asked?

"_Whoa! They're off the charts!_" Jeremy exclaimed, "_It's at 2,000_"

"How much have we got it down to?" Jade asked.

"_1,500_"

"Damn! I thought we got it further!" Odd yelled in frustration.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, returning on his board with Aelita, "The tower's deactivated let's just get out of here!"

"Right!" The all sped quickly away to a way tower ending up in the Ice sector from the Desert sector.

"Ok this is going to take some time guys since there are a lot more of you now," Jeremy said.

_**A half hour later…**_

"That was a very BORING half hour!" Odd shouted.

"What did you expect?" Jeremy said, "I told you it was going to take a while."

"Never mind about that now," Yumi said, "Let's just return to the past due to this whole mess."

"Alright," Jeremy said, "Return to the past now!" his finger struck his keyboard and the return to time happened.  
They were now back in the courtyard of Kadic but instead of a surge of emotions, talking was just normal conversation.

"So Jade," Aelita said, "You never really told us why you're here."

"Oh yeah I only told Odd," she said, "but I'm here because…"

She was interrupted by an odd mechanical and almost futuristic noise. Everyone was looking for the source of the noise.

"I'll go check out the noise guys!" Jack yelled he was already running towards what seemed to be the source of the noise.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade ran it a full sprint after him but suddenly the noise was there again and Jack didn't come back right away.

"What's taking him so long?" Ulrich said, "It shouldn't have taken that long."

"I know it shouldn't of," Jade said, "That's why I'm here."

"For what?" They all asked, except for Odd who already knew.

"Why can't you tell us?" asked Aelita.

"Oh I will as soon as Jack gets back," Jade

"Gets back?" they all said in awe

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**Well now how was that for a return chapter? Hope you all liked it!**


	14. He's Back with A shocking move

**Hey guys! I know another 2 months for an update… But chapter 14 is here so get to it!**

* * *

"Hold up what do you mean gets back?" Jeremy said in confusion, "He just went around the corner."

"Actually he went to some place near or far from here, at any time," Jade replied.

"Huh? Stop being so cryptic! Just tell us!" Yumi yelled in frustration.  
Suddenly, Jack ran back from where he went only 5 minutes ago. He quickly said hello to the group but he was out of breath, it appeared he had done a lot of running.

"Out of breath already? Dang you need to work out more," Ulrich said.

"It's not what you think genius! I've been running for miles away from killer robots wanting to take over Constantinople!" he shouted back in frustration.

They all laughed at him while he stood there pouting over their disbelief. Though he dismissed it like he knew this was going to happen. However, Jade stood there waiting for an explanation.

"You really want an explanation Jade?" Jack asked while Jade shook her head 'yes'. "Oh alright I guess you deserve one since you know the most."

He went up to her and planted a big kiss on her. Everyone stood dumbfounded, especially Odd. The kiss seemed one of passion and when they stopped Ulrich had silently timed it at 2 minutes and 15 seconds. Odd then proceed to go over and punch Jack in the gut and he hobbled over in pain. Then, Jade grabbed Odd and kissed him for the exact amount of time. When it was over everyone was confused but went back to the first question. Why are you here?

"I told you my dad wanted Lyoko gone! But I think XANA was behind that. Now I just want to be here with the best boyfriend in the world!" (To clarify, they have been dating for a week, almost since Jade's arrival).

They then asked Odd what she had told him but to no avail they received the response, "She's here to study aboard for me! Besides nothing was up and I know Jack would never kiss her ever! But I'm sorry if I punched him, he must have deserved it." He said with and evil smirk.

Finally it came down to Jack who had yet to explain his actions. He only gave a vague reply which they thought had more to it, "Yes, I did kiss Jade for a reason. But only to save myself and a certain individual's information from being leaked, which was successfully done. Now if you excuse me, I need to go finish some work."

Odd, Jade, and Jack all left in good moods but Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy still had unanswered questions.

"Well the kiss clearly made Jade forget why she is here," Yumi said.  
"Then when she kissed Odd he forgot too," Ulrich chimed in.

"What about that noise Jack went to check out? It took him 5 minutes but it felt strangely like 500 years," Aelita added to the conversation.  
"Also what about that thing with the killer robots in Constantinople? I don't think you can make these things up." Jeremy added, "I'll do some research."

"But for now we can be thankful things are slightly quiet," Aelita said.  
"For now princess, for now," Ulrich said.

They all laughed and knew XANA had plans for his "world domination" in store for them tomorrow. They all went towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Meanwhile, across the street at a café a business man was enjoying a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. He actually was a spector for XANA and was able to pick up on the conversation. XANA was intrigued at the fact that robots could exist. He thought of the perfect plan which he could take the world for himself.

And like that the man vanished…


End file.
